you are terrible
by barnes1917
Summary: "Well, in that case," He leans down, gently brushing his lips against hers. "-I think you are purr-etty amazing, Princess." "You are terrible, Adrien Agreste." / a fluff piece with no real purpose. Rated for language and mildly implied themes. Post-reveal dating, because that's my favorite thing ever.


_HEYO! This will also be posted to AO3 under the same name (will be linked on my profile here!) in case anyone was wondering. More notes at the end!_

 _F Y I this isn't sin or anything, but it is rated T for a few choice words and very very very lightly implied themes? IDK? Tbh I could probably get away with a K+ rating, but then again there is mild swearing in this? IDK IDK IDK_

 _disclaimer: I do not own the characters or tv show. literally why I'm on lmao._

 _enjoy!_

 _ **EDIT:** a huge thank you to deebeth89 for finding an error my deadass made and politely letting me know so I could fix it! Greatly appreciated! :)_

* * *

His room is mostly dark, Ladybug realizes as she pulls herself up to the window's ledge, except for the three feet of city light the tall windows let in. Through the half open window she peers through, she can just barely make out the shape of his bed off to the side and the desk that holds his computer setup across the room. Pushing the window all the way open, she maneuvers through the small space with grace she only has while in costume. Her feet hit the deep blue carpet with an audible _thud_ and if his father was home instead of away on a business trip, he probably would have heard it.

Once settled, she instinctively turns around to make sure her partner gets in safely, although she knows her help isn't needed. _He must climb in and out of this very same window a hundred times a week_ , she realizes. As expected, Chat Noir makes it into his bedroom with ease and lands on all fours soundlessly, much like the animal he gets his name from.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" He asks immediately, standing up from his crouch.

"Yeah. My parents won't be back until Monday. And I hate being home alone." Her forlorn eyes shift to the quiet cityscape outside. She folds her arms around herself and focuses her gaze on a couple walking down the sidewalk hand in hand.

"It's so.."

"Quiet. Cold. Lonely." He offers as he reaches out for her. His hands rest upon her hips, gently guiding her away from the open window and into the shadows so no bystanders could see them.

After all, they were still in costume and in Adrien Agreste's mansion. Anyone could put two and two together and then they would be screwed. _Better safe than sorry_ , as Ladybug herself says.

The spotted hero sends him a sympathetic look before he speaks again.

"Trust me, there's no one who understands better than I do, Bugaboo."

She gives him a tender smile, sadness creeping into her expression the longer she stares at him. It makes his heart clench, having someone look at him with so much emotion evident on their face. It's a rather favorable option compared to the way his father leers at him; icy cold and subdued. Marinette is quite the colorful contrast to his father, but Adrien doesn't mind it one bit. In fact, he very much prefers her warmth over his father's chill any day.

"I really wish you didn't, though." She murmurs softly, bringing his mind back to her and her warmth and this moment. She raises her hand up to gently run her fingers through his wind blown blonde locks. Her gloved hand lingers on the side of his face, and he reaches up to grasp it and keep it there.

"Marinette, I-..." He starts, green eyes locked on blue ones as if attempting to telepathically tell her something. Instead, he just sighs, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he leans into her touch. _Now isn't the time_ , he decides.

"What's wrong?" Her voice is gentle and just lovely enough to awaken those butterflies in his stomach. Not that they fell dormant for very long – purposely or not, she never allows for that to happen. God rest his poor soul.

"Nothing," He says, looking at her with his heart in his eyes. His free hand tucks a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear, and he leans in to place a kiss to the crinkle between her brows. "Nothing at all, my Lady."

She seems to accept this answer, for now at least, because she drops the subject and shimmies out of his grip.

"Then lets go to bed, kitty."

"As you wish."

Chat bows dramatically before his room is dimly lit by a neon green light – and then it's Adrien in his civvies that's left standing in front of Ladybug. Plagg zips out of his ring already complaining about the current lack of cheese and Adrien reminds the little kwami that Gabriel was away on a business trip, so he could eat to his little heart's desire with no need to stay hidden.

Without warning, a bright red light engulfs Ladybug; Adrien watches with bated breath as the spotted red suit is replaced with black sweatpants and a green tank top. As if seeing her intentionally transform before his eyes was not enough, he's sure his heart stops when his eyes lock onto a large black paw print on the front of Marinette's top, right over her breasts. He absentmindedly raises his hand, as if to place it over that tantalizing paw print, but she clears her throat and snaps him right out of his daze. He drops his hand, eyes darting up to meet her shit-eating grin.

"You can look all you want, but you'll have to ask to touch."

Just the thought alone has him blushing from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes.

She sees his wide eyes and flushed face and her smirk just doubles in size and mirth, blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Eugh! This is disgusting! Come on, Tikki, lets go find some grub." Plagg groans to a giggling Tikki before they both disappear.

Adrien huffs, his blush only deepening, and he takes a step closer to wrap his arms around his girlfriend's small waist.

"You have got to stop doing this to me." He practically groans, ducking down and nuzzling his warm face into her neck.

She laughs, hands trailing up his arms to loosely hook themselves together behind his neck.

"But why? It's so much fun to see you all flustered."

He pulls away enough to glare at her, nose scrunched up in disgust.

"It is not, Princess."

"It kind of is," She corrects, patting his chest lightly with one of her delicate hands. It settles over his racing heart for the shortest of pauses.

"Anyway," She changes the subject far too soon for him to object. "-I'm tired. I'll take the couch."

She begins to unwrap herself from his hold, but he locks his arms to stop her from doing so. She looks up at him, surprise and curiosity written all over her face.

"Um, no?" He says, obviously confused. "You take the bed. I'm not letting my Lady sleep on an uncomfortable sofa."

"I'm not going to make you give up your bed-"

"You aren't making me do anything, Mari. I want to."

She levels her gaze with his before looking away and putting her hand to her chin. She looks as if she were mentally debating something. With a deep breath, she finally looks back at him, determination shining in her brilliant blue eyes and a light shade of pink tinting her cheeks.

"Just...sleep in the bed with me." She says, as if it weren't a big deal at all.

And, in a way, it shouldn't be. They've been dating for months now and in that time, they have dozed off while cuddled together on her couch far too many times to count. This would be no different, right? No, it would be different. Not only are they going to fall asleep next to each other on purpose, unlike all those accidental naps, but it's just them in his empty house instead of them above a bakery full of customers and her parents. It's just them, alone, in his dark room in an empty house. Together. Alone.

 _No, no! Tonight will be no different!_

At least, that's what he has to tell himself to keep from blushing again.

"A-Are you sure? I mean-"

"It's not a big deal unless you make it a big deal, Adrien." She says, finally twisting herself out of his grip once more. "Got a spare toothbrush?"

"In the cabinet under the sink." He utters, unable to move.

 _How the hell is she so calm about this_ , he wonders as he watches her walk around his couch and into his private bathroom.

When she shuts the door, he quickly changes into red pajama pants and a black tee before prepping his bed. He's just finished removing his decorative pillows and folding the comforter back when she ungracefully flops down on the opposite side.

"I'm guessing you're paw-sitively exhausted, hm, My Lady?" He wiggles his eyebrows and sends her a grin from where he stands.

"That one was terrible," She giggles, covering her face with her hands in mock shame. She then rolls onto her back, head turned to the side to better look at her boyfriend, but he enters the bathroom and disappears from her sight.

Minutes later, he emerges from the bathroom. She watches carefully as he walks over to his bed, ruffling his hair and rubbing his eye much like a child. But then he does something _absolutely glorious_. He stretches his hands high above his head and flexes, causing his shirt to rise up just enough for her to get a peek those abs of his right above the black boxers peeking out from the low waistband of his pajama pants. She bites her lip, doing her best to commit the sight to her memory and deeply wishing he'd do it again.

He drops his arms, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow at how long she's been staring. Their eyes meet and it's his turn to grin a wide Cheshire Cat grin.

Messy blonde locks, mischievous grin, and those intoxicating green eyes, paired with the dumb butterflies he gives her... _God, she was so in love with him, it was ridiculous._

"See something you like?" He practically purrs, crawling onto the bed so he could hover above her, arms supporting him on either side of her shoulders and his legs straddling her hips.

She looks up at him and lifts her hand to slowly slide it down his toned chest, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers. She traces shapes over his abs with her index finger and he stills, shocked into silence as his eyes lock on hers.

"Nope." she says, popping the "p."

It takes him a moment to catch up, but when he does, she dissolves into a fit of laughter.

"Wha- _Me-ouch!_ I am wounded!" He damn near shouts, collapsing on top of her smaller frame, the full weight of his body pressing down on her.

She's still giggling, shushing him now and struggling to push him off. "Shut up or you'll wake all of Paris!"

"Who cares! My Lady has killed me! I'm dying!"

"Adrien, shut up and get off!" She gasps put through giggles, still attempting to shove him off of her, but to no avail. He may be slender, but _man_ was he heavy when she wasn't suited up.

"Only a true love's kiss will make it better!"

"Okay, fine, you big baby." She laughs again, taking his head in her hands to turn his face to hers. She leans her head up and captures his lips with hers, eyes slipping shut as he kisses back with double the enthusiasm she began with.

Adrien rolls off of her, careful not to disconnect their lips, but his body still presses down on hers. He props himself up on his right elbow, his left hand tangling itself in her midnight blue tendrils as their noses brush.

"Hold on..I-I need...air." She says between kisses before pulling away and resting her forehead against his, eyes still closed. "You were squishing me before." She murmurs breathlessly, the corners of her lips upturned the slightest bit.

With every minty breath that ghosts over his face, he feels himself fall more and more in love with her, the need to kiss her all the more present in his ever aching heart. He wants to tell her how he feels, how much he loves her, but it's difficult to put into words and he's scared it'll ruin the precious moment. So, he settles on something lighter than an "I love you," but still heavy enough that his appreciation of her gets across.

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" He whispers, as if speaking too loudly will shatter the moment. And he thinks it just might.

"Mm, I think you could bare to mention it a little more." She murmurs just as quietly, a silly grin on her lips. She reaches up and brushes his bangs away from his forehead.

"Well in that case," He leans down, gently brushing his lips against hers in a tender kiss. "-I think you are _purr_ -etty amazing, Princess."

"You are terrible, Adrien Agreste." She groans, gently shoving him away from her.

He chuckles, propping himself up on his elbow once more to get a better look at her. She giggles again, and his eyes fill with so much emotion that eventually she grows quiet. The atmosphere of his bedroom shifts and she falls very still, unable to take her eyes off of him.

"You really are amazing, Marinette. I mean it."

The raw honesty in his voice makes her head spin and her heart pound, and all she can do to keep from squealing is grab his shirt and pull him in for another breathtaking kiss. His eyes flutter shut and a gentle moan escapes his throat as he shifts his position to deepen the kiss.

"You're still terrible." She mumbles into the kiss, pulling him closer by the collar.

"You love it." He smirks against her lips, hand going up to rest on her bare hip where the green tank top has risen up. Her skin there is soft and warm, so warm it sets his hand aflame and goes all the way up to his heart.

"I love you." She responds almost immediately, and it doesn't dawn on either of them until seconds later when she abruptly pulls away.

He attempts to catch his breath, though her confession keeps replaying in his mind and only makes him more breathless.

"I-I mean-" She stutters out, eyes big and panicked and fearful.

It was obvious she hadn't meant to say it out loud, but she did, and she couldn't take it back. He wouldn't let her.

"I didn't-"

He shuts her up with a hasty kiss, putting all the love he has for her into it.

"I love you, too." He whispers once they pull away, hand reaching up to cup her cheek affectionately and keep her close.

She stares at him, mouth slightly agape and chest rising and falling beneath that wonderful paw print.

"Really?" She asks, voice small and hopeful.

He can't help the laugh that escapes him. _How did she not already know he was head over heels in love with her? Was it not the most obvious thing in the world?_

"Yes," He says, thumb gently stroking her cheek. Her eyes flutter shut at the sensation as she takes a few breaths to steady her erratic heartbeat.

"I love you." He repeats himself, watching with delight as the corners of her lips curl up. "So, so much, Mari. And _God dammit_ , it feels good to finally say it. I've been trying to tell you this for weeks now."

She looks at him, eyes full of love and happiness now, instead of panic and fear. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He says, and they both grin, absolutely giddy.

"I love you too."

"Say it again?"

"I love you." She laughs, bumping his nose with hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you the first time. You what?" He asks, a teasing grin on his face.

"I love you, you pain in the ass." She murmurs, pulling him down for another head spinning kiss.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _OK SO this was inspired by Stranger Things. Well, not the show itself, obviously, but a quote in the show. If you picked up on that, cool, but if you didn't, don't worry because it's linked on my profile! **I GOTCHU!**_

 _Also, two more things. One, don't ask me exactly how old they are or when this takes place bc TBH IDK. I didn't realize that I hadn't included it until just now, when I was going over a few details and getting ready to hit that post button. BUT if I'm being forced to give an age, maybe post-reveal 16/17-ish? And two, this is lowkey Adrien centric? I didn't mean for it to be but it is. A few of Mari's thoughts slipped in but eh. What can you do? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (re-write it, THAT is what you can do, Dominique.)_

 _Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this lil mindless fluff that has no definite set time or adds anything new to this fandom! :)))))))))))))))  
Comments/favorites are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
